One Last Chance
by cricket1992
Summary: This story takes place right after the last episode of Avatar Book 3, Episode 21 . The episode ended with Zuko becoming the Fire Lord, Katara and Aang are now going out, and peace had finally come to the four nations. Or has it? Read and find out! KxZ
1. Relief?

**This is my first story. I do not own Avatar. Sorry it's so short, my future chapters will be longer. Please read and review. It takes place right after the last episode (Book 3, Episode 21). The episode ended with Zuko becoming the Fire Lord, and Katara and Aang kissing. I promise that Zutara will happen eventually. This chapter has Aang's point of view.  
**

**

* * *

  
Aang:**

_My life couldn't be any better. I took down Fire Lord Ozai without killing him, peace is restored to the four nations, and I even have the best girlfriend in the world. I never thought this would happen to me. Sitting here inside a large chamber of the Fire Nation, without fear of being attacked. Not only was I in the Fire Nation, but the Fire Nation's palace of all places! I never thought this exhilarating day would come._

"Aang?" said a gentle voice. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were meditating."

"It's okay, Katara," I replied. "Did you need me?"

"You've been gone awhile. I was getting worried."

"Heh. Why were you worried?"

"Oh, I don't know," Katara replied sweetly, "Maybe the fact that every time we lose sight of you, an assassin attempts to take your life?"

I looked at her as she closed the heavy metal door behind her, with her dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze coming from the open window. Her light green dress was illuminating her copper skin more than usual.

"Isn't that over, though? Zuko's dad and sister are both in prison, and Zuko is now a member of our team. Who else is there?"

She suddenly looked uneasy, then casted her eyes downward. "Well, I guess you're right. Maybe it's my paranoia setting in again."

Our eye's met, and I could tell she was extremely troubled. I just couldn't tell why. "It's okay. You were just being protective, that's all."

All of a sudden, Katara sat up straight as a column, fear glinting in her light blue eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shh!" Katara slowly got to her feet, and I did the same. Quietly but quickly, we stepped to the shadows. Footsteps were increasingly getting louder as someone walked closer. The metal doors creaked open as the person walked in.

"Aang! Katara! You two in here?" called Sokka. Releasing our breath, Katara and I stepped into the light. "There you guys are! Come on, it's time for dinner!"

Katara and I laughed. "You and that stomach of yours!" she exclaimed, "You scared us half to death."

* * *

Being in the Fire Nation's palace is still pretty awkward, even if Zuko is the new Fire Lord. Trying to find your way is always difficult in this labyrinth of hallways. Toph is supposed to meet me at the training area, promising to teach me metal bending, but I can't seem to find it. All of a sudden, something white ran across the hallway intersection I was coming up to.

"Momo?" I called, "Is that you?" I looked down both hallways, but the winged-lemur seemed to have disappeared. "Oh well. He must have gone out a window or something. He must be as lost as I am." I turned to the direction the white furball had gone down. My feet carried me down this hallway, though I don't know why I had thought to go down there. As I walked by, I heard panting in the shadows nearby. Taking my fighting stance, I edged my way into the shadows. I made a small fireball in my hand to see in the darkness.

"Hello, what's this?" I saw a small pile of Appa's fur in a corner. "Well, this explains the white furball I saw. But how was his fur moving?" I leaned closer. I realized that the fur was panting. Making the fireball levitate, I picked up the pile of fur. A small turtle duck was hiding underneath the fur, with a terrible fear in its eyes. Tied to its shell was a folded note. As I untied it, the turtle duck scampered away. I opened the note, not knowing who it was from or where it came from. The more times I read and reread the note, the more confused and puzzled I became. I knew what I must do.

"_The moon, so full and so white,  
Troubles are predicted in its light.  
Leave, you must, wordlessly in the dawn,  
Before the ones you value are gone."_

* * *

  
**There you go! Please review what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Thank you in advance.**


	2. A Strange Disappearance

**Please read and review. As a reminder, ****this story takes place right after the last episode (Book 3, Episode 21). This chapter has Katara's point of view.**

**Recap:  
Aang:**

A small turtle duck was hiding underneath the fur, with a terrible fear in its eyes. Tied to its shell was a folded note. As I untied it, the turtle duck scampered away. I opened the note, not knowing who it was from or where it came from. The more times I read and reread the note, the more confused and puzzled I became. I knew what I must do.

"_The moon, so full and so white,  
Troubles are predicted in its light.  
Leave, you must, wordlessly in the dawn,  
Before the ones you value are gone."  
_

**

* * *

  
Katara: (the next day)**

I wandered down the hallways, looking for Aang in every chamber and hallway we were allowed to go through. I couldn't find him anywhere, and I was beginning to get worried.

_Stupid paranoia. Always making me overprotective and concerned. Thank goodness Teo and his dad, the Mechanist, got here. The Mechanist was rambling about some new invention that he needed Sokka's "creativity" with again. Whatever this invention is, it's apparently going to help, or else they wouldn't be so excited about it. It's nice to see them again. Aang has had fun gliding with Teo; Aang on his glider and Teo in his glider chair. Wait. Maybe Teo knows where Aang is._

I quickly pace my way toward the gardens. On my way, I peeked into his room. _Not in here, nor is his glider. That's promising._ I eventually made it into the gardens. I look all around, on the earth and in the air. I finally spot Teo, gliding above the trees. I wave him down until he lands gracefully. I lope over to him, and see the curiosity in his eyes.

"What's up, Katara?" Teo asked.

"Have you seen Aang?"

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head, "Haven't seen him since my dad and I arrived."

"Oh, okay," I replied sorrowfully, "Any idea where I can find him?"

"Hmm… Did you check in the barn where Appa is?"

"Not yet. Thanks for the idea."

"Anytime. See you around." And with that, he took off into the air.

I made my way around the vast exquisite gardens, and at long last made my way to the archaic barn. It was so old and broken down, it looked as if it hasn't been used until Appa came. _You'd think that the Fire Nation's own palace would refurbish all the buildings, even the barn._ I came up to the door, and, with a little effort, pushed it open. I lit a torch I found near the entrance. As I look inside, I found that no one, not even Appa, was inside. _That's strange. Aang must've taken Appa out for a ride. He wouldn't have left for a long time without telling someone. _Something sticking out of the hay caught my attention. Leaning down, I picked it up, realizing that it was a small, folded piece of paper. I brought the torch closer so I could read it.

_"Do not worry, for he is fine,  
At least for now. Do as I say,  
Or the Avatar will be mine.  
After waiting till the third day,  
The next note you'll find in the hay."_

Worried, I take the note and I run out of the old barn. Unsure of where I'm headed or who to find, I let my feet guide the way. _What does this mean? Wait till the third day? The third day of what? Where is Aang? Is he in trouble?_ I follow my hunch, and run down the hallway. I turn the corner, and _SMACK!_ I run into Zuko and fall on the floor. _Ouch._

"Katara, what's wrong?" asked Zuko, as he helped me up. Without a word, I thrust the note in his hands while rubbing my head. He quickly scans over the note, and rereads it. Finally, he looks up with his gold eyes, full of concern. "Who gave this to you?"

"I found it in the barn. Aang and Appa are missing," I answered, "What do we do?"

"For now, don't notify the others."

"What?!" Anger exploded inside of me. "This is their business as much as ours! They are Aang's friends too, you know!"

"Calm down, Katara. Let me explain."

"No! I think we should at least tell Sokka and Toph. The more people we have—"

"Katara, stop!" His golden eyes burned with impatience. "We're not sure if the Avatar is really in any trouble. This note might be a prank. Let's try to figure this out first and wait until the 'third day.' If we think the Avatar _is_ in trouble, then we'll tell the others. Okay?"

"Fine," I said angrily, "And 'the Avatar' has a name, you know."

* * *

**  
There you go! Please review!**


End file.
